


圣诞老人拜托了

by SillyPomegranate



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyPomegranate/pseuds/SillyPomegranate
Summary: 迟到的礼物还能否算作礼物是一项亟待研究的重要课题。
Relationships: Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu
Kudos: 5





	圣诞老人拜托了

横山裕拿着奖券，格外有一些说不出话。

这张奖券购于2019年，圣诞节，西武商厦地下一层超市，糕点柜台边。他坐在沙发上，仔仔细细想了一分钟那个柜台的名字，仍是失败，索性往后一靠，举高手臂。纸条上的字有点看不清，他一时不知道自己是近视加重了还是已经开始老花，最后还得凑近看。上面写着很大的恭喜，也不知道喜从何来，底下正是被这几个字挤得没有生存空间的细则。他用右手指尖点着铅字边看边读，十足十的中年人做派，那几行硬是念了一分多钟。第一条，此奖项由西武提供；第二条，此奖项是巴黎旅游套餐、注：双人旅游；第三条，此奖项生效条件为购入奖券的两位同时到场领取；第四条，最终解释权由本公司所有。

横山裕叹了口气。

买这张奖券那天没下雪，很不应圣诞节的景，如果商场里没有循环播放山下达郎的歌，看板小姐也没有戴白色绒球圣诞帽的话，就只是一个普普通通的冬天夜晚。横山裕去接村上信五下班，在写字楼门前埋怨毫无人性的公司制度，被男友比了个嘘，于是耸耸肩。他们要去的餐厅是预定制，顶层落地窗，很是高级，可惜没有配得上风景的好味道。正装勒得两个人都不怎么舒服，屡屡意图提前离席，但还是好奇下一道菜，这种无始无终的态度直接导致他们吃撑了，同时还不怎么开心。为了弥补这个夜晚，还开着的超市就成了下一站首选。冷冻披萨和碳酸饮料怎么想都比今天的餐点对胃口，村上付钱，边掏出信用卡边说。横山不置可否，但打心眼儿里不觉得自己有错，今天是节庆，他理应和伴侣享受一个浪漫的夜晚，要怪罪也该怪罪那家餐厅的主厨。村上提起购物袋，另一只手抬起来拍他的头。

怎么了，要去打低分评价？得饶人处且饶人吧。村上总是这样，平时看起来是个魔鬼上司，连带着下属全员恶人，结果怕鬼怕黑还有洁癖，如果说这是反差萌那可就可爱过头了。横山笑了笑，可能就是那瞬间比较平易近人，让他被旁边的看板小姐捉到，她举起画着礼物的手卡念今天限定的活动，凭两张会员卡参与抽选，有机会获得双人旅行奖哦。横山看了村上一眼，意思是你信吗，村上也看了横山一眼，意思是我也不信，但不知道出于什么心理，他们还是交上了两张卡片又认真填写了个人信息，村上一如既往地嘲笑对方的字有够难看，横山故意没理会，腾了只手捏捏他的指根。

很难想象他们会分手，整件事就像中奖一样匪夷所思，但某天之后横山发现村上确实搬了出去，被褥书本甚至浴室里的沐浴乳都一一消失。这种完全的抽离让横山消沉一阵，但总会好起来，直到这张奖券被寄进信箱，他才回忆起有一些夜晚在床上翻身，没被躺过的地方是凉的。

纸条在茶几上呆了很久，如果它会说话早就要开始大喊，可这个房间里却很安静。横山拿出手机在手里转圈，重力感应让屏幕马上亮起，他便摁一下锁定键，反复好几次。奖券被荧光照得虚幻，颜色失真，唯独字体铿锵有力，灌输特大大道理——恭喜你呀，恭喜你。

2020.09.02

END.


End file.
